Stolen Innocence
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Warning: rape, strong language, sex. Rated M for a reason. When Nico was young, he was raped by another camper. But Percy came to his rescue then, keeping the man, and the nightmares that followed, away. But now he's going to have to do it all over again when the man who haunted Nico's past returns.


Hey guys! Before we get this started, I just want to say I love you all! (Even if I don't know you yet). The reason I love you? Because you're PERCY JACKSON fans! And even better than that, PERCICO fans! That is why I love you all!

Warnings (I feel like I should have these): Contains rape, heavy cursing, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned PJO but alas I don't. If I did, Logan Lerman would be in my room right now quoting lines from the movie.

…

~Three years previous~

…

Nico ran down the dark alley and stopped short when he came to a brick wall. Fuck it all, he was going to catch him if he didn't hide. He hunkered down behind a dumpster and prayed to whatever gods were listening that this wouldn't end the way he thought it would. I willed his heart to stop slamming against his rib cage and his breath to stop puffing out in shallow gasps. He heard pounding feet, shouting, and finally someone passing by his hiding place. He let out a little sigh of relief and rose, brushing the dust of his jeans. Suddenly, a hand clamped around his wrist and tossed him to the ground like garbage.

"No Dash, no!" the little figure on the ground wailed, trying to curl himself into a ball. The bigger male kicked his back until he howled in pain and straightened out. His black shirt was then forcibly torn from him, and Nico sobbed, praying for a miracle or a hero. He felt his jeans being slid passed his hips, and in spite of the warm New York City weather, he shivered. What was happening would frighten any thirteen year old.

"Shut up shrimp!" Dash snapped, shedding his own clothes. "You will do exactly as I say or this is going to really hurt." Shivering and sobbing and sniffling all at the same time, the smaller male nodded. What else could he do? He knew this was going to be a painful and traumatizing experience. Dash growled as he tore the boxers off the ravenette, leaving him innocently exposed. "That is a beautiful body," he purred in false tenderness. Nico covered his eyes and prayed to the gods that this would be over. "No!" Dash snapped again, swatting at the ravenette's hands. "You will watch every move I make, understand." Nico shook visibly and nodded mutely. "I said," the son of Ares growled, grabbing his neck and squeezing. The ravenette's eyes bulged. "Understood?" he repeated.

"Yes," Nico croaked out, and when Dash released him, he gagged and vomited up stomach acid. Dash put on that wicked grin that wooed the ladies, but behind was purely evil. The muscular nineteen year old then flipped the innocent thirteen year old onto his stomach. "Please Dash," the ravenette pleaded one last time. "Don't do this." He was rewarded with a quick slap to the back of the head. He groaned and rested his forehead against the cement. This was already a nightmare straight out of Tartarus.

"No talking," Dash ordered. Nico steadily grew silent as he waited for the inevitable. He felt two cold hands on his bare ass, and he sucked in a breath as he felt penetration. Another slap to the back of the head, this time harder. "You will like it." Nico wanted to shout. Why wouldn't this be over already!

"Oh," he groaned weakly, wincing as Dash buried himself further in his already sore ass. Gods, why couldn't the torture be over already. Dash moaned in sick pleasure as he was buried up to his balls. "I don't think you can go any farther," Nico said quietly, so quietly it was almost lost in the wind. "I'm still a virgin." This time, a hand reached around and pressed two fingers quickly to his throat, cutting off oxygen.

"What did I say about speaking?" he asked.

"To not," Nico gurgled.

"That's right," Dash commented with a hint of satisfaction. "And my entire goal is to have you walk away _not_ a virgin. If you want, I could make this more painful for you." Nico couldn't help himself. He was curious.

"How?" he asked. He almost whimpered in relief when the length of Dash slid out of him. He felt like he was being torn in two. He cried out in pain once again when Dash slid four fingers in his hole, causing it to open further. "No! Stop!" he cried. Dash laughed at his own sick pleasure and pushed in deeper. "Oh gods it hurts!" Nico sobbed.

"Yes," Dash said, licking his lips. "Yes, my pet, cry out for me." Nico sobbed into the cement as the blonde's fingers slid out of his hole again. He whimpered and began inching away. "Did I say you could leave?" Dash asked, pulling him back. "I have one more thing to take." He flipped the ravenette over onto his back and ran his fingers down his stomach, over his thighs, and up the ravenette's length. Nico cried out and tried to defend himself. His ass he could take, only just. But his length was meant only for one person. And that person certainly wasn't Dash. "Oh no you don't you little bastard," Dash cooed, grabbing the ravenette's length in his fist, stroking and petting. Nico wept as his innocence was stolen from him.

"Stop!" Nico cried, unable to take it anymore. "Stop Dash! No more!" Dash tugged at the ravenette's length, and he wailed in agony. It didn't feel good. The blonde's tug was like shooting a needle into it. Dash lay on top of the smaller male, caressing every body part, then slowly moving down and taking Nico's cock into his mouth, sucking contently as the ravenette writhed underneath him. Nico then made the mistake of tugging on the blonde boy's hair in an attempt to make him stop. The only thing it accomplished was Dash stopped sucking and began to once again pet and stroke, trying to make it hard. He took is as an all signs point to go.

"Yes baby, yes," Dash said. "You are one sexy bi…" Suddenly, Dash was flung off the ravenette and a sword was pointed at his throat. Nico didn't dare glance at the newcomer, but he was surprised when a coat was gently wrapped around his waist. He looked up quickly and noticed Percy Jackson hovering over him protectively, Riptide out and pressing against Dash's throat.

"What the fuck Dash?" Percy growled, and Nico huddled behind him, groaning every once in a while from pain. "You are a sick motherfucker. How could you take the innocence of a child who has pleaded for you to stop many times? You're not right in the head." Percy knelt beside the smaller male who didn't have the courage or strength to stand up. He lay a hand on Nico's shoulder as the ravenette lay trembling. He met the boy's eyes, and he was heartbroken by what he saw. Nico looked so scared and broken lying half naked in the cold New York alley. Percy whirled on the blonde son of Ares, who'd started crawling away. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked coldly. "I'm sure Mr. D, Chiron, and the police would be interested in knowing what you did."

"No!" Dash cried, eyes widening. "I'll be kicked out of camp! I'll be sent to jail!" He quieted down when Percy slid Riptide's point back under his chin.

"I would say you'd be getting off lightly," Percy commented, pulling out his phone and punching in a few numbers. "Yes, 911? I would like to report a rape. Nineteen. Thirteen. Yes, they'll be staying. So will I." With that done, the brunette snapped his phone shut and glared down at Dash. "You are very lucky I don't kill in cold blood. You will go nowhere in the next ten minutes or you will find a sword where your heart should be. You will wait for the police to show up." Percy slowly eased down next to Nico, who'd begun to shiver again. He pulled the ravenette into his lap and rocked him back and forth until the police came.

"Thanks Percy," Nico said softly into his shirt as the rode down to the police station. The brunette had left the coat around his waist, and the police had found an extra pair of pants and shirt for him to wear. They were about three sizes too big, but they would do for now. "Thanks for beating the crap out of Dash."

"I'm so sorry he did that to you Nico," the brunette replied, ignoring his thank you. "He shouldn't have done it. I don't know what was going on in his sick mind, but it wasn't your fault, okay? It was never your fault." Nico kept himself pressed against the brunette, and the police made no move to separate them, even when they escorted Nico to a room to ask him questions. The ravenette nearly lost it when they made Percy sit in a different chair, but Percy calmly took his hand and rubbed circles on the back as he told the police what happened. "You did well," the brunette commented when they were done. There was fresh tear tracks on the ravenette's face, but he managed a weak smile.

"Percy…I…" he said softly. "I want a shower and my own clothes. I feel so…dirty." He paced a few steps forward and winced. Percy swept the ravenette into his arms.

"I'll carry you until the bruising goes away and the torn flesh heals itself. No, no," he said when Nico whimpered. "It'll all be okay. It's over now. He'll never hurt you again."

~Present Day~

"Be careful," Percy warned as Leo approached Nico from behind. "He's very wary when he can't see you. Nico baby," he called softly. Nico turned and found himself face to face with one of the newest campers. He stifled a scream, ran to Percy, and flung himself at the brunette. "He won't hurt you baby. Come face him!" he called out to Leo. "Show him you mean no harm." Leo cautiously approached the ravenette while he monitored his every move.

"Hi Nico," Leo said softly and slowly, just like Percy told him to do. "I'm Leo Valdez. I'm new here at camp and I'm a son of Hephaestus. You're a son of Hades, right?" Nico nodded and pulled away from Percy. Leo got him engaged in light conversation while Percy drifted off.

"How's he doing?" Annabeth asked. Only a few campers knew what happened to the son of Hades, and Annabeth was one of them. Thalia, Jason, Grover also knew. They didn't exactly want to tell everyone what happened. The most people knew was Nico was skittish around new people and he scared easily when you approached him from behind, especially if you grabbed his wrist. "Is he making any progress?" the blonde girl asked. Percy sighed.

"He's doing a little better," he said, raking his fingers through his hair. "He was so young when it happened, Annabeth. I don't expect him to be magically cured. That would be scary for just about anybody, but when you're thirteen it's especially traumatizing. I don't know what to do. I love him to death, no pun intended, but he's so skittish it makes it hard to do things with him. Am I doing the right thing?"

"To him, you are," she replied. "You saved him from the worst torture he could think of, and you even asked him out a year later, after slowly gaining his trust. To him, that's the best thing anyone could do for him." Percy sighed again. He really did love Nico, more than he ever thought, but taking a rape victim under his wing was proving to be more difficult than he thought. "Don't give up on him Percy. He'll come around eventually," the blonde girl added.

"I know, I know," the brunette sighed just as Nico came skipping down the path with Leo trailing about ten feet behind him. The ravenette seemed to pay no notice to the boy following him. Instead, he plowed into Percy, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. Three years after the incident and Nico appeared to be doing much better. The haunted look he carried afterwards slowly started vanishing, and when he was in the mood, he became bouncy and bubbly. He'd shot up about a foot since he was thirteen, and at sixteen he was muscular and lean, most likely the result of years of training.

"Hi," Nico said with a tiny smile. "How are you?" Percy grinned down at him and hoisted him up. The ravenette wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist. "Can I sleep over?" the ravenette asked, and that old haunted look came back briefly. "I've been having nightmares again." Percy frowned at him. For the past three years, on and off again, the ravenette had been plagued by nightmares of that night, some more gruesome than others.

"Sure baby," he whispered, running his hand through Nico's black hair. "Do you know why you're having them?" It only then dawned on him. "Oh, right. The anniversary of that night…" He trailed off as Nico's lower lip began to tremble. "Shh, it's okay baby, it's okay," the brunette murmured. "Of course you can stay in my cabin tonight." Nico looked a lot happier at that.

…

"What are you doing?" Nico hissed out harshly as Percy fumbled with his jeans zipper. It was close to their own anniversary, and Percy was very interested and getting a little treat of his own. Of course, he'd never done this with the ravenette before. He was willing to try just about anything once.

"Our anniversary is coming up," he whispered huskily, sliding the ravenette's jeans passed his hips. "I want to try something." Nico began to thrash and sob. "Nico, shh," the brunette soothed, rubbing circles on his back. "One thing at a time. Just lay like that for a moment, okay baby. You can do that, can't you?" He held the ravenette close while he trembled against him, sobbing into his shirt. "You know I'll never hurt you," he added in a hushed tone. He spoke that way whenever Nico was scared.

"I know," Nico sniffed, looking up at the brunette. He'd gotten more comfortable laying around in just his shirt and boxers, and he'd stopped trembling so much. "It's just…" He trailed off and looked up questioningly at the brunette.

"What is it baby?" Percy asked softly. Nico shook his head and buried his face in the brunette's shirt. His message was clear: This conversation was over. "How about this," Percy said, gently lifting Nico's chin so they were face to face. "We can try some stuff. If I even begin to hurt you, you say the word, and I'll stop. If you're uncomfortable, I'll stop. Can we please just try something? A boy's got needs." Percy slipped a slight whine into his words, and he saw Nico's resolve beginning to waver.

"Alright," he agreed quietly. Percy gently lifted his shirt over his head, keeping eye contact with the ravenette the entire time. He smiled often to show he meant no harm to him whatsoever. Then, very slowly and carefully, he removed the ravenette's boxers. Nico whimpered, as he lay exposed for a brief moment before Percy covered him with the blanket. Percy removed every single piece of his own clothing, and lay next to the ravenette while he examined him. This would be a long and slow process, but he didn't want to frighten his skittish boyfriend any more than he already was. Nico reached out and ran his hands down Percy's bare stomach and stopped at his waist. Percy trailed kisses down his front as he gently settled the ravenette onto his stomach. "Wait!" Nico gasped out. He'd begun to tremble again.

"Shh it's okay baby," Percy whispered. "I am waiting." He settled back and watched as Nico slowly relaxed. He then moved and rested his hard length on the entrance to Nico's hole. Nico gasped again as Percy slowly entered. He trembled violently beneath the brunette, who was so close he could almost taste it. "Am I hurting you?" he asked between little puffs of breath.

"No," Nico admitted. "You're not." The ravenette let out a low moan as Percy entered farther. He was deliberately being slow. Sudden movements could send Nico into a frenzy, and he really didn't want to frighten the ravenette right now. He was close. He shifted just a little, and Nico hissed out a breath.

"That hurt," he whimpered, and about sobbed when Percy pulled out. "No!" He cried. "Don't stop!" A slow smile spread across the brunette's features.

"You really do like that, huh?" he asked. Nico nodded his asset, and Percy turned him over so they were face to face. He gently took the ravenette's length in his hand, tugging ever so slightly, as to not hurt him. Nico moaned audibly and wiggled at his boyfriend's touch. This felt like a different kind of fire than the one before. This fire left him feeling warm and happy rather than cold and frightened. And he was rather enjoying it. Percy moved so he was on top of the ravenette, who began to ravish his mouth with kisses. Percy stopped whatever momentum he had to furiously make out with his boyfriend. "I think that's enough for tonight," he decided, sliding off the ravenette. He replaced his clothes as well as Nico's, and he pulled him close.

"Can we do that again?" the ravenette asked. Percy had to smile.

"Sure baby, on our anniversary," he promised. "Right now I don't want to overwhelm you though. This is the first time since the incident that, that kind of thing happened. You may not be fully ready yet and I don't want to hurt you." He tenderly kissed the ravenette, whose eyelids were slowly starting to droop. The brunette covered them both with his blanket and held Nico tight, until they were both sound asleep.

…

"Percy!" Percy bolted up in bed at the sound of Nico's voice. Before he was fully awake, he was up and out of bed with his sword drawn. He looked around wildly but didn't see Nico anywhere. "Percy!" Nico called again, and this time Percy was sure of it. Nico was in the woods behind his cabin. He bolted through the door, leapt down the stairs, and ran into the woods. He stopped suddenly when he found, of all people, Dash. The burly twenty-two year old had Nico pinned to the ground, ready to tear off his clothing.

"Get the fuck away from him Dash," he growled, moving toward the duo. Nico was weeping and pleading with Dash to let him go, but the blonde boy was having none of it. He ripped of the ravenette's shirt and pants, discarded them over his shoulder, and tore his boxers free.

"Not one move, Superman, or he's going for the unplanned ride of his life," Dash threatened. Nico turned to look at Percy, and the old fear that the brunette thought had left him returned.

He was thirteen again, about to be subject to the worst kind of torture he could think of.

"I didn't know they let buffoons like you out," Percy said, trying to stall for time. Dash turned to look at him, grabbing Nico's length in the process. He stroked and petted as the ravenette writhed beneath him, weeping and silently praying to the gods that this would be over soon. Blood rushed to Percy's ears as he saw red. No one would ever get away with doing that to Nico. "Why did they let you out?" he asked, forcing himself to remain calm.

"They didn't," Dash replied, tugging roughly. Nico gasped in pain, then whimpered as he was struck with a mighty fist. Percy gritted his teeth, but he was helpless to do anything. He had to wait for just the right moment, or all this planning would be for nothing. "I escaped," the blonde continued, flipping Nico over. "And I have some unfinished business to do." He happened to glance down at Nico's ass just then. "Hello, what's this," he asked, running his fingers over the raw and swollen flesh. Nico screamed as pain shot through his entire body. "I see someone's been being a bad boy. You know you shouldn't play with water, little son of Hades. You might drown." He then laughed at his own wit.

"What…I do with Percy…is none of…your business," Nico gasped out. "At least he was gentle." A fist came out of nowhere and connected with his jaw. He felt bones breaking and he whimpered, falling silent. Percy worked his own jaw at the loud crunch of broken bones. His poor baby!

"You really are some kind of perv," he spat. Dash laughed wickedly and turned to face him.

"And you aren't?" he taunted. "He's sixteen and you're, what, nineteen?" Percy laughed.

"Yeah," he admitted, pretending to think. "But we've been dating for two years. Totally legal in all states. And as far as the state's concerned, you're just raping him again." He winced at the use of the word. He swore he'd never say it again, but the time called for it. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a gold drachma. He tossed it into the morning mist, where it disappeared. _Oh Iris, accept my offering_, he thought. "You know who'd like to hear about this?" he continued, waving his sword to keep the son of Ares attention. "Chiron at camp. I bet he'd love to hear how your practically raping Nico once again." Dash sneered.

"Way out here he won't hear any of this," he growled. "I'm surprised you did. Then again, how could you ignore this beautiful boy?" He ran a hand under Nico's chin, and Nico whimpered and looked anywhere but at him. "Now, now," he cooed. "That's no way to behave." He rubbed his length around the entrance to Nico's hole, which was still raw and red from last night, and slightly swollen still from trying to take a majority of Percy last night. "Did that hurt?" he asked in mock concern, and when the ravenette nodded, the blonde laughed evilly. "Good," he said.

"Mr. Dash," Chiron's voice said, and Dash froze in his movements. He slowly rose and turned to face the wall of mist behind him, where Chiron's image filled the whole thing. "I see you've made your way back to camp," the mentor said. Nico took the distraction time to claw his way over to Percy, who picked him up and hugged him tight. "It's a good thing we have Percy around," Chiron continued. "To keep the peace and protect our campers. Percy, the cleaning harpies should be there shortly. Why don't you bring Nico back to camp so we can clean him up?" Percy nodded and hefted Nico higher, grabbing the ravenette's clothes on the way by. They appeared virtually out of nowhere from behind the cabins, scaring a group of Apollo campers playing basketball. When the group saw their haggard looks, they whispered and pointed. Percy kept Nico shielded as he carried him to the Big House.

"Hello Chiron," he greeted when they arrived. "Thanks for the help back there." Chiron nodded shortly and motioned them in, shutting the door softly behind him. Nico shook visibly against the brunette, and Percy eased down in the chair across from the Big House desk (aka the ping pong table). "Now Nico," Chiron said gently, causing the ravenette to start and look at him. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

"Well," Nico began, and his voice shook as he spoke. "I got up to pee in the middle of the night, cause I have a small bladder. I thought about waking Percy and have him come with me, but I decided against it. So I went out without him. When I got out of the bathroom, I literally ran into Dash, who covered my mouth with one filthy hand, tied rope around me and duct taped my mouth, then carted me off into the woods, where he kept me for hours. He tore the tape off, and that's when I screamed Percy's name. Lucky for me he's always listening, even in his sleep." Nico cracked a brave and weak smile, but it didn't even begin to cover the shock and fright he was feeling. Percy squeezed his hand and urged him to keep going. "Then he saw Percy and told me it was show time. He untied me and spread me out on the ground, pinning me there. He tore my clothes off me and proceeded to…" The ravenette paused and choked back a sob.

"He was very mean," Percy said for him, hugging the ravenette to his chest. "He was very mean and he shouldn't be out of prison yet. He'd better get moved to maximum security," he added with a meaningful look at his mentor. Chiron smiled slightly at him and nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "He will." He came around the table and squeezed Nico's shoulder. The ravenette flinched at the sudden feeling. "I'm sorry my boy," Chiron said sadly. "That shouldn't have happened to you, much less twice." He wheeled himself off and Percy stood while Nico clutched his shirt for dear life. They stood in the doorway of the Big House as a small crowd gathered. Everyone asked questions.

"Listen up guys!" he called and a hush fell over the crowd. "Want to tell them baby?" He asked, setting the ravenette down.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Okay guys," he said in a louder voice. "It goes like this…."

…

Hope you enjoyed it! I know I did. R&R.


End file.
